powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isis/Lynx
This refers to the character in Power Rangers: Guardian Gems. Biography Species History Phoenix Dhemons were viewed as cursed in Dhemon society due their somewhat incredible and unpredictable powers. This has caused them to be feared and often cast out due to the fear their powers induce in Dhemons. Phoenixes also possess dual personalities, often not emerging until they reach 16. The wing birthmarks on their backs, which vary from Phoenix to Phoenix, can be used to identify a phoenix. A phoenix can be born to anyone and even a pair of phoenixes isn’t guaranteed to conceive a phoenix although the chances are higher. Most phoenixes don’t make it to adulthood and those that do are often reclusive. Phoenixes usually have an ability that would make most uncomfortable such as extremely powerful telepathy/empathy. Personal History Isis was born to a pair of very superstitious Dhemons. When it was confirmed that Isis was a phoenix, their first move was to practically abandon her at an orphanage. One of the people that worked at the orphanage, who happened to be human, named her Isis after the Egyptian goddess believing that her power could eventually equate that of a goddess. When Isis was about 15, Katerina took her in as the woman could see how Isis was treated by other Dhemons and wanted to prove that not everyone was like that. The mere notion that Katerina didn’t see her as cursed made Isis respect her a great deal and she became very loyal to her. Lynx came out a year after Katerina took her in. The first signs of Lynx were the personality changes in Isis. Isis was usually closed off and indifferent to most whereas Lynx was most open and sociable as well as more reckless. Because of Lynx’s readiness to fight anytime, Isis allows her to take control during battles. If Isis doesn’t allow Lynx her time to control their body, Lynx can get quite forceful, and it can get messy between them. Personality Isis is a mostly logical person, doesn’t seem to understand most human emotions, and according to Damon and Dianne, is emotionless most of the time. Isis is extremely loyal to Katerina and will do anything for her. Isis, as part of her Phoenix heritage, has a split personality named Lynx. Lynx is the more reckless side to Isis and much more prepared to take risks than Isis is making Lynx a wildcard of sorts, as she can be quite unpredictable. Talents and Abilities Isis/Lynx are both capable fighters with Isis preferring staffs and Lynx preferring swords although they are capable of using most weapons. She is extremely intelligent and a capable scientist. They are cyrokinetic and their phoenix abilities are telepathy on a large scale to the point of being able take over someone else’s body although this requires a sort of emotional closeness. Although they are capable of teleportation, it takes quite a bit of energy out of them to do. Arsenal * Kōri no henkan – her snowflake pendant. This can transform into any weapon Isis desires. Katerina gave it to her to complement hers and Lynx’s fighting styles. Appearance Isis/Lynx has silvery blonde hair reaching to her waist, tied up in a ponytail most of the time. She also ice blue eyes and fairly pale skin. She has a lithe build and has Egyptian features. She usually wears a light blue sleeveless tunic, a white sash over her tunic, black leggings and black boots. She has blue snowflake patterned tattoo-like-birthmarks on her forearms as well as one on her left eye. She has a birthmark on her back resembling a pair of wings made of ice. She wears a snowflake pendent around her neck. Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Gems Category:Female PR Villains Category:Demons